An Unexpected Ending
Summary Vegeta looks up to Super 17 and noticed that he watched the whole event of his creators destruction. He smirked and said it was unfortunate and didn't care as he began to live up to his sociopathic nature. Gohan continues to battle against him and gets ready to fire his Masenko at him when suddenly Super 17 seems to get distracted and begins talking to seemingly no one. It seems that Super 17 continues this for a long as Gohan fires his attack at him, but he reflects back at him as he continue to communicate with seemingly no one. After a while; Super 17 tells Gohan that it is his lucky day and proceeds to be aported from the battlefield leaving everyone baffled and confused. They realise that he isn't coming back and managed to healed as Pan and Goku plan to use the Dragon Balls to revive everyone killed, but Giru was destroyed by Super 17 and needed repairs which will take a while. Vegeta takes a capsule with him and enters the Room of Spirit and Time and is glad that it is the only thing not completely destroyed. He proceeds to conduct training under 900 times Earth gravity before eventually setting it for 5000 times Earth's gravity. Goku trains with Pan, Videl, Gohan, and Goten with King Kai while Trunks decides to train with Old Kai in order to access his full potential. King Kai has Goku and the others train under the gravity they are used before gradually changing it. Eventually, Goku trained under 5000 times Earth's gravity as he gradually began to get used to it while Goku and Goten was gradually increases the gravity up to 900 times Earth's. Pan and Videl are at 50 times Earth's Gravity and continue to train as King Kai teaches Pan how to use Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile; Bulma continues to fix Giru and Hanna as she is assisted by Dende. He used his abilities to speed up the process as and rested from time to time as a few hours pass before Bulma leaves to work on her "secret project". As time continued to pass; Pan manages to perfect her Spirit Bomb and fires it at Goku allowing him to kick to Goten and essentially be used as a soccer ball between them before kicking into the ground. Vegeta eventually leave the room and fly off to get ready to search for the Dragon Balls. He is forced to wait and train more while Goku and the others continue to train as Trunks decided to complete the training in the Room of Spirit and Time. After a while; his training was complete and proceeded to training with Kibito Kai. Trunks uses Meteor Blow followed up with Vision Smash and Victory Rush. Kibito Kai blocks his Final Cannon rush attack and manages to knock him down. He manages to use his Big Tree Cannon to stun Kibito Kai before kicking him and ends his rush attack with Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Eventually everyone returns to the Capsule Corp Headquarters and is with Hanna as Giru is almost finished. Battles *Gohan (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Neo Super 17 (Android 19 absorbed) *Trunks vs. Kibito Kai Category:Fanga